The present invention relates to an arrangement for detecting temperature in the compartment of a motor vehicle heated from a separate source of heated air regulated by a regulating device. Known are temperature determining arrangements in which temperature sensors are located in areas which are not exposed to heated air stream or are exposed to a forced air stream sucked in by means of suction blowers, discharge nozzles or under pressure suction pipes for air in a location in the compartment. A nonventilated sensor or a sensor ventilated by means of a locally sucked air have the disadvantage that the temperature regulation depends on air temperature in a too limited range of the inner space of the vehicle. A more effective regulation which would insure a greater comfort for passengers would require several temperature sensors distributed in the compartment. In addition, the distributed sensors would require a complicated housing provided with under pressure connections and the cost of such a complex arrangement would considerably increase.